tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon44 as "Leonard" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
14:00 Cartoon44 48c8a7d0@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.200.167.208 has joined #gelatin 14:00 <@Kgman04> Hi, Cartoon44! Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 14:00 Hello, I am auditioning for Leonard and Max. 14:01 <@Kgman04> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we'll start alphabetically with Leonard, and then you can audition for Max right after. 14:01 OK. 14:01 <@Kgman04> First, please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 14:01 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ACartoon44/Leonard_Audition_Tape_and_Confessional 14:01 <@Kgman04> Perfect! Okay. Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 14:02 Great. 14:02 <@Kgman04> These are for Leonard. Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 14:02 I'm trying a mix of both, really. I want to create Leonard's original personality along with some other nerdy qualities. 14:02 <@Kgman04> Understood! Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 14:03 Well, I haven't really thought it through, though having a relationship with Sugar would be pretty funny. After all, Sugar was really the only one who bought the wizard act. 14:04 <@Kgman04> Ah, I see. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:04 No I do not. 14:04 <@Kgman04> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Leonard and your partner for this scene is Leshawna. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 14:05 Cartoon44 has changed nick to Leonard10 14:05 Leshawna13 ae07a81b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.168.27 has joined #gelatin 14:05 * Leshawna13 walks over to Leonard and looks him up and down. 14:05 Greetings, fellow Total Drama contestant! 14:05 Hey Leonard. Uh, what is with that get-up? 14:06 Do you not recognize who I am? 14:06 Am I supposed to? o_o 14:06 UGH! Oh, it's this beard, isn't it. Hang on. 14:07 (straps loose end of beard on to ear) 14:07 Here we go. 14:07 Now you know, don't you? 14:08 No? 14:08 Honey, that fake beard may have been years too old and covered in cookie crumbs... 14:08 But even without it, I STILL don't know who you are! 14:09 I am the great LEONARD, wizard and conqueror of Sauren the dragon! Have you not heard of the many fables and fiction in which I am included? 14:09 :| 14:09 You crazy over there? 14:09 I don't know any of that stuff! 14:09 What is "fan fiction"? 14:10 Of course, you could also know me by my Wizard Online username, Leowizard63. 14:10 * Leshawna13 rolls eyes. 14:10 Sure. 14:10 I uh, might have heard of that before. 14:10 Look, do you know where Samey is or not? 14:11 Really?! 14:11 Oh, uh... no. 14:11 That's all I needed to know, sugar. 14:11 The name is LEONARD! 14:11 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 14:11 The great wizard and conqueror of Sauren the dragon! 14:11 OK XD Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions